LEB:PC:Tamarand (renau1g)
Summary For help on filling out the statblock, see the PC Statblock Template. |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+8 vs AC; 1d4+3}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Fire, Arcane, Implement |Power Description=Close Blast 3, +9 vs REF, 1d8+11 fire damage |Special=Can be used as a basic ranged attack}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=n/a |Power Description=Ranged 10; +11 vs Ref; TENT all attacks against the target have CA and target cannot benefit from invisibility or concealment}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Cold |Power Description=Range 10. One, Two, or Three Creatures; +9 vs Ref; 1d10+11 cold damage, and ongoing 5 cold damage (save ends). Miss: half damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Close Burst 1. Each Creature in Burst; +9 vs Fort; 2d6+11 thunder damage. Effect: Jump 10 squares (no OA's trigger). Make a secondary attack. Close Burst 1. Each Creature in Burst; 2d6+7 thunder damage}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=11 (+0) |Constitution=14 (+2) |Dexterity=18 (+4) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=8 (-1) |Charisma=19 (+4) |Skills=Arcana +7, Diplomacy +13, Intimidate +13, Stealth +13 (+14 if trying to hide or remain silent), Acrobatics +6, Bluff +8, Dungeoneering +1, Endurance +4, Heal +1, History +2, Insight +1, Nature +1, Perception +1, Religion +2, Streetwise +6, Thievery +6, Athletics +2 |Feats=Armor Proficiency (Leather), Two-Weapon Fighting, Two-Weapon Defense |Equipment=Skald's Leather Armor +1, Cloak of Distortion +1, Adventurer's Kit, Camouflaged Clothing, Fine Clothing, Footpads, Parrying dagger, Vicious Dagger +2, Grappling Hook |Rituals=n/a}} Character Information Background Tamarand was born amongst the secretive Salater drow and has spent his life living in seclusion. He had access to their tremendous knowledge of control over the various elementals that are so prevelant in Khyber. Tamarand had been shown the spark, as they called it, which allowed the drow to have control over the elemental forces of nature without needing any other forms of technology or magical items. The Salater nurtured this gift and helped Tamarand develop his skills. Tamarand would probably still be there today, spending countless hours learning further ways to control the elemental powers, but for the chance encounter with a gnome. Tamarand had left the community behind and was travelling through the wilderness alone to further test his abilities. He came upon a gnome who apparently got lost near his home. Being naive about their place in the world or even what non-drow were like, Tamarand had confronted the gnome, who convinced the drow that he was sent to deliver a message to his leader. Tamarand had the foresight to blindfold the gnome when he brought him to the elders, but once inside the place the gnome escaped from his grasp. After many hours of searching the other drow realized that the gnome had taken a piece of their shadow control technology they were nearing completion on. Tamarand was admonished by the elders and was to be put to death before he talked his way out of it on the condition that he find the gnome, recover the device and leave no witnesses to their home. With that they suggested he start looking in Sharn and so Tamarand travelled there with his riding lizard, recently arriving at the Tower's Shard. Appearance Tamarand dresses in fine clothing at all times and he meticulously takes care of his garments and other possessions, in fact, there is very rarely any dirt or grime evident on his person. He carries a pair of daggers, having spent years learning the intricacies of battling with the twin blades. The white hair is left long and flowing, over his black cape. When out on an adventure, he changes garb to his camouflaged clothing to better blend in with his surroundings. Tamarand is surprisingly free of any scars or otherwise outstanding marks on his person. His icy blue eyes gleam when he calls upon his powers of the elements. Age: 97 Gender: Male Height: 5'8" Weight: 160 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Tamarand does a good job putting on a show, he has spent many years in the seclusion of the Salater and greatly enjoys the feeling of Sharn, the city is alive with the people in it and Tamarand thrives on it. He's cautious about getting too comfortable as despite his generally carefree nature, he is devoted to his people, just not that interested in returning so soon. He has a mercenary heart and doesn't hold the ideals of mercy or compassion in high regard, counting them amongst the weaknesses of many of the other races. Hooks * Tracking down a gnome who stole some secrets from the Salater Kicker Sent by his sect to track down that damn gnome! Other Sections To be added to once adventures are completed Equipment Coins: 1059gp Encumbrance: 71lbs Normal Load: 110lbs Heavy Load: 220lbs Maximum Drag Load: 550lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. *When fighting with only 1 dagger, AC & Ref defenses drop to 19 & 17 respectively Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Darkvision Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 8 (6 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Drow (FRPG) * +2 Charisma, +2 Dexterity * +2 Intimidate, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, Giant * Lolthtouched * Fey Origin * Trance (Drow) * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Sorceror (PHB2) * Storm Power: You gain a bonus to the damage rolls of arcane powers equal to your Dexterity modifier * Storm Soul: You gain resist 5 thunder and resist 5 lightning. While this resistance is active, your arcane powers ignore all targets’ resistance to that damage type up to the value of your resistance. If you are hit by an attack, you can end this resistance as an immediate interrupt to gain a +4 power bonus to all defenses until the end of your next turn. If you do so, the resistance returns after you take a short rest or an extended rest. * Storm’s Embrace: When you roll a natural 20 on an attack roll for an arcane power, push target 1 square and fly 5 squares after applying other effects Feats * 1st: Leather Amour Proficiency * 2nd: Two Weapon Fighting * 4th: Two Weapon Defense Background Arcane Agent (AP): Add stealth to list of class skills Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Giant See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold (100 gp starting + 312 for adventuring) - 200 gp for Draft Lizard - 75 gp for Light Barding - 15 gp for Adventurer's Kit - 30 gp for Camouflaged Clothing - 30 gp for Fine Clothing - 5 gp for Footpads - 1 gp for Grappling Hook - 5 gp for Parrying Dagger + 168 gp - gold & gems in Dirty Money - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5041607-post544.html + 840 gp - gems in Dirty Money (n level gold parcel) - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5048778-post603.html -------- 1059 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+3 ** Cloak of Distortion +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 ** Skald's Leather Armor +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Vicious Dagger +2 *Level 4: Parcel lvl gold ** http://www.enworld.org/forum/5048778-post603.html *Level 5: Parcel lvl+2 ** Wish List: (no particular order) - Circlet of Authority, Tattoo of the Wolverine, Wyrmtooth Dagger +2, Deep-Pocket Cloak +2, Elven Cloak +2 XP Starting XP: 3750 *1100 - Dirty Money - First 2 encounters + skill challenge - http://www.enworld.org/forum/4943932-post213.html *759 - Dirty Money - Skill challenge + Fight in Da Club - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5041575-post541.html *575 - Dirty Money - Bridge Ambush - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5093991-post801.html *475 - Dirty Money - Blackscale Beatdown - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5112511-post891.html *2010 - Dirty Money - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5196942-post1263.html *9 RP's from Dirty Money - 250 x 9 = 2250 Total XP: 10919 Changes * 2009/07/16: Created * 2009/12/30: Leveled up to 5 Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approved for 4th level with 3750 xp by EvolutionKB Approval 2 Approved for 4th level with 3750 xp by TwoHeadsBarking Level 5 Approval 1 Approved for 5th level with 5609 xp by EvolutionKB Approval 2 Approved for 5th level with 5609 xp by TwoHeadsBarking Status Status: Approved for 4th level with 3750 xp by EvolutionKB and TwoHeadsBarking Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved_Characters Category:LEB:Sharn Category:LEB:Drow Category:LEB:Sorcerer Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved_Characters Category:LEB:Sharn Category:LEB:Drow Category:LEB:Sorcerer